You're An Idiot & I Love You
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil starts distancing himself from Dan. Dan notices that something's wrong and he wants answers.


Things haven't been the same between Dan Howell and his best friend, Phil Lester. They were always close. Everybody knew how close their friendship was. They were almost attached to the hip. They did everything together. _Everything_.

It was until lately when Dan noticed that Phil was being a little distant from him. Phil would stay locked up in his room and wouldn't come out for hours unless he absolutely needed to. If he wasn't locked up in his room then he would be out somewhere, not telling Dan where he would go. He never told Dan when he was coming home. It wasn't like Phil to be so distant from Dan. Dan tried not to think about it too much but now he was getting worried. He wanted to know what was going on with Phil. Why was he being so distant from Dan? Dan needed answers.

"Hey, Phil?" Dan called as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was currently a Sunday afternoon. Dan was planning on filming a video for his Youtube channel. But, he wanted to do a video with Phil. He thought that it would be a fun change. Dan walked down to Phil's bedroom. Thankfully, it was unlocked. For once. Dan knocked on Phil's bedroom door.

"Phil?" Dan asked. He looked around. Phil was looking around his room. He didn't even look up when he heard Dan calling his name. "Hey, what are you doing?" Dan asked. Phil didn't answer him still. Dan sighed. "Look, I was wondering if you wanted to film a video together today." Dan said. Phil finally looked over at him. Dan smiled. "I thought it would be fun." Phil shook his head.

"I can't." He mumbled. Dan frowned. Phil sighed as he grabbed his bed sheets.

"What are you looking for?" Dan asked curiously.

"My phone." Was all that Phil had said. Dan looked around Phil's bedroom. He spotted Phil's phone sitting beside his bed.

"Oh, is that it?" Dan asked. Phil looked over at him. Dan nodded towards where the phone was. Phil looked down. He reached down and grabbed his phone from the floor. "Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"Out." Phil mumbled, not looking at Dan again. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. But, can't you stay in for a little while?" Dan asked.

"I can't. I'm meeting a friend." Phil snapped. Dan frowned.

"Can we talk?" Dan asked. Phil sighed in frustration and looked over at Dan.

"I don't have time to talk. I'm already running late." Phil said. He grabbed his wallet. He went to walk out of his bedroom but Dan quickly stopped him before he could leave. "Dan!" Phil yelled. Dan stared at him.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Dan asked. "You've been completely ignoring me. You won't talk to me. You won't even look at me in the eye anymore. Have I done something wrong?" Dan asked nervously.

"It's not like that, Dan. You didn't do anything wrong." Phil said calmer.

"Then what is it like Phil?" Dan asked. He took a deep breath. "I want to know so I can fix things and make them better. I-I miss you. I miss hanging out with you and I want my best friend back." Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Phil.

"I don't have time to talk about this Dan. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm already late and I have more important things to do." Phil whispered. He harshly pushed Dan out of his way and then he finally walked away. Dan let a few tears fall out of his eyes as he watched Phil walk away. Phil had never treated him like that before and it hurt. He didn't know why Phil was acting the way he was. Dan leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. He pulled his knees up and hugged them as more tears fell out of his eyes. Dan felt like he was losing his best friend.

A couple hours have now passed since Dan and Phil had last spoken to each other.

It was around 6 o' clock in the evening. Phil was just getting home from spending the day out with one of his old friends from Uni. It was nice getting out of the apartment for Phil but now he was back. Phil sighed as he walked into the apartment. He felt bad for how he acted towards Dan earlier but he had to do what he had to do. Phil walked up the stairs and then he went to the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch and was staring at the TV. The TV was on but Dan wasn't paying any attention to it. Dan looked over when Phil walked into the lounge but didn't say anything. Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. He could tell that Dan had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. The thought of Dan crying absolutely broke Phil's heart.

"Hey." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes and looked away from him. "Dan?" Phil asked.

"What? Now you're suddenly interested in me?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest. Phil frowned.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm interested in you." Phil said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan.

"Then why have you been ignoring me so much?" Dan asked. He looked over at Phil.

"I wasn't lying earlier about what I said. You did nothing wrong. It's just…" Phil began to say. He took a deep breath. "I've wanted to tell you something for weeks but I'm worried about how it'll affect our friendship." Dan frowned. "I…"

"What could possibly affect our friendship? We've been friends for four years." Dan said.

"Yes but our friendship is important to me, Dan." Phil said.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Dan asked nervously. Phil bit his lip.

"Promise that you won't freak out or anything?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"I promise. Phil, you can tell me anything. I'll never judge you." Dan said. He turned so that he was facing Phil.

"Well, you-you know how I'm bi and all that?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "When we first started hanging out, I always had a crush on you." Phil said. Dan blushed. "I thought it was just a silly thing that would go away but four years later and I still have the same feelings for you." Phil whispered.

"You really like me like that?" Dan asked with shock. Phil nodded. "But why would you distance yourself from me if…?"

"I didn't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. I thought that if I stayed away from you then I wouldn't fuck everything up like I usually do." Phil said, he sighed. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked at Phil.

"You're such an idiot, Phil Lester." Dan said. Phil frowned. "You worried for nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked curiously. Dan smiled.

"I feel the same way." Dan said. Phil smiled and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"R-Really? You feel the same way?" Dan nodded. "You aren't just saying that because…?"

"No! I would never. We've spent almost every waking moment together for the past four years. We do everything together. Of course I feel the same way about you. I love you, Phil." Dan said. "I always have. I always will." Phil smiled.

"It makes me really happy to hear you say that." Phil whispered. Dan smiled.

"Can I do something?" Dan asked. Phil stared at him, blinking a few times.

"Uh, I…Well…" Phil started to say. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed Phil, cutting him off. Phil almost immediately kissed him back. Dan smiled into the kiss. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer as they kissed. Dan pushed Phil on his back. They finally pulled away from the kiss. Dan smiled as he looked down at Phil. Phil laughed.

"I can't believe it took us for years to realize that we love each other." Phil said. Dan also laughed.

"Yeah, well…We're idiots." Dan said. Phil went into laughter. Dan laughed at him. He leaned down and gently kissed Phil again. Phil smiled as he kissed Dan back. "So, how should we celebrate?" Dan asked as he rested himself on top of Phil.

"Celebrate?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "What are we celebrating exactly?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm assuming since we both feel the same way about each other…This means that we're boyfriends now? Right?" Dan asked. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"But, I haven't asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend yet." Phil said. Dan pouted.

"Well!" He whined. Phil laughed at him. "Phil. Pretty please?" He begged.

"Alright, alright. Daniel Howell, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Phil asked. Dan smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Dan said excitedly. Phil smiled. He pulled Dan down and kissed him. Dan pulled away and smiled bigger as he stared at Phil. "You're an idiot, and I love you." Dan whispered. Phil laughed.


End file.
